


Pop Chemistry

by talonyth



Series: prompted [22]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, and they are lab partners yo, hinata is bored, yamaguchi is actually good at chemistry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:09:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2274417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talonyth/pseuds/talonyth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi is a good lab partner unlike Hinata.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pop Chemistry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pittoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pittoo/gifts), [ahin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahin/gifts).



"Hinata, did you listen?"

Yamaguchi's voice wakes Hinata up from his daydreams and he blankly stares at the hand stretched out to him. He holds out a pair of safety goggles. 

"You should put them on, you never know what might happen," Yamaguchi says. He already wears his and Hinata decides to follow step. They are so nasty though, he can't even properly see through them. 

"So, what are we doing?" he asks as he tries to rub them clean. Doesn't work though. He remembers bla bla acid and metal and something, he didn't actually listen. 

"You know..." Yamaguchi sighs and pulls a scolding face on but it's not like he isn't used to it, Hinata thinks. It's not the first time they get paired up as lab partners and either way, Yamaguchi knows him well enough by now. 

"Well, we'll dilute 3 millilitres of hydrochloric acid and put a magnesium ribbon in for now. And we are supposed to close the tube with a stopper right after the magnesium is in and then write down what happens."

"Oh okay," Hinata replies and grabs the magnesium ribbon fiddling with it. 

"I'm pretty sure you shouldn't play with that," Yamaguchi says but it's kind of meek, he doesn't actually mean it. He simply worries too much, always. Meanwhile, he grabs the hydrochloric acid and adds a few drops to the test tube, pouring a little water over it as well. It always looks so expertly when Yamaguchi handles chemicals, Hinata notices. 

"Oh, can I drop the magnesium in now?" he asks and looks around for the stopper. It's nowhere.   
"Yeah, do it but carefully, okay? I'll close the tube then," Yamaguchi replies and oh, there it is. Well, Hinata should have guessed. 

He leans forward and lets go of the magnesium ribbon, Yamaguchi putting the stopper on right away. 

"Okay, now what?" Hinata asks and he'd lie if he'd say he isn't excited. He doesn't particularly like chemistry but lab lessons are always fun. Especially when he gets paired up with Yamaguchi. Last time, they had almost been thrown out for being too enthusiastic over the chemical reaction caused. Well. 

"Now we wai--- oh, look!"

Yamaguchi gestures at the tube and it started bubbling in the meantime.

"Ohhhhh," Hinata exclaims in awe, his eyes only drawn away from the test tube by a clattering sound from Yamaguchi's direction. He holds up a box of matches and grins. 

"Do you want to or should I? After we take off the stopper, we need to hold a match above the tube and see what happens." 

"Oh, oh, let me, let me!"

Yamaguchi slides the box over and Hinata takes a match out, trying to light it up. Doesn't work. He tries a second time. It still doesn't work and he furrows his eyebrows. 

"What the hell."

He hears a snort from Yamaguchi and shoots him a glare, trying a third time - with a yelp. 

"Ow, damn it!"

The match is lit but he got a paper cut from the box, Yamaguchi fidgeting next to him. 

"Oh no, did you get burnt? Oh no, I knew I forgot to pick something up, I forgot the gloves, oh my God, are you---"

"Calm down, I just... that's lame," Hinata says and stares at the paper cut on his left index finger, supposedly because he pressed the box too hard while trying. 

Yamaguchi takes a breath and nods nervously. "Are you su--"

"Yeah, it's fine. Oh, it stopped bubbling," Hinata notes and looks at the test tube. "Come on, take off the stopper!"

Hinata bounces as the match in his hand burns down. Yamaguchi does as he is told and takes off the stopper, Hinata reacting faster than ever and holding the almost burnt down match over the tube.   
A squeaky, high-pitched is released and both flinch, Hinata out of excitement and Yamaguchi simply because it startled him. 

"Whoa, did you hear!?"

"Yeah... whoa... that surprised me, I thought we'd see something..."

"That's... so cool! Do you think we could try and make it louder?!"

Yamaguchi looks at the test tube and turns around, ogling their classmates, occasionally hearing the reaction pop again. 

"Well, we do have some hydrochloric acid left..." he says and turns his head to Hinata. 

His whole face is covered in a grin and he blinks eagerly. "Come on, please, just one more!"

Yamaguchi's eyes don't seem to want to lock onto Hinata's, mainly because he knows he will say yes. He shrugs and nods. 

"Sure, let's, we still have some time."

"Alright!" Hinata says and almost jumps out of his seat, much to Yamaguchi's dismay who flinches again. 

At the end of the reaction, the pop has been so loud they both got scolded and sent out of the laboratory for the time being. Yamaguchi bites his lower lip - he's definitely all worried again - but Hinata nudges his elbow into his ribs gently.

"That was so awesome!"

There is no reply but he can swear he hears Yamaguchi giggle. "Yeah, it was."

They look at each other, both grinning like the best thing just happened and for sure, Hinata knows that if they happen to be lab partners again which is very likely to happen, it'll make chemistry look a lot less boring.

**Author's Note:**

> this is v short and dumb and kinda of senseless but hinata is guaranteed to have 23847298347289% more fun at anything when yamaguchi is there - and vice versa. hinata is a bad influence on poor angel yama, believe me. 
> 
> anyway, the experiment they did is over [here](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PqUOGc6P05c) and kudos also to wonderful [lizzie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/pittoo) for helping me find the experiment and crying over yamahina with me


End file.
